


thank me later

by pinkorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, college students, master kink, ultimate bottom taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkorangeade/pseuds/pinkorangeade
Summary: Yeonjun was surprised when his roommate Hueningkai showed him his crush, with the most unimaginable way possible.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	thank me later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martin if you see this (hi)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=martin+if+you+see+this+%28hi%29).



> Tyunning are college students here. If you don’t like just leave and don’t read it only to leave hate comments later

"What the hell?"

That's all Yeonjun could say when he walked back to his dorm after his last class of the day. Anyone normal person would say something along those lines if they saw what the senior college student saw on his bed right now.

"Problem hyung?" his roommate, Huening Kai, asked with a devilish smile standing up straight with a riding crop in hand, just finishing spanking the figure on the other's bed. Yeonjun took a step into his room, almost shaking as he saw the boy who was currently occupying his bed. Even with a thick velvet black blind fold and a ball and gag in his mouth around his lips, the college student instantly recognized the third and final person in the small room.

"What is he doing here?" Yeonjun growled lowly, as his eyes narrowed glaring at Hueningkai. "Oh don't give me that look," the youngest male chuckled, the evil glares not affecting him at all. "He came to me asking how to get you attention and well... I gave him an answer. You should be thanking me, I've wrapped him up nicely just for you hyung."

Yeonjun tore his eyes away from Hueningkai to look at the boy on his bed, clothed in nothing but some tight black leather booty shorts and a vest that was so short it showed off most of his mid rift. Oh wait, there was a few more scraps of clothing on younger's body, ropes that held his hands tied behind his back, and a strap of leather around one of his thighs that held a small box with a chord that snaked up into the leg of the shorts to most likely the asshole of the boy. If that wasn't enough, the boy was posisioned in a way that his ass stuck up high in the air and his head down resting on a pillow. Even still, Yeonjun could clearly see the other's face and how he was moaning around the gag, saliva dripping out and around the gag, as well as the long thin red marks over his otherwise pale perfect skin.

Despite knowing how sick all of this was, Yeonjun felt blood run south as the erotic sight he could only dream of before this moment. "Taehyun..." was all that came out of Yeonjun's suddenly dry throat as he licked his lips as he unconsciously walked closer to the said boy.

Grinning in victory, Hueningkai took things as a sign that his roommate wasn't as pissed as he first seemed to be." Just so you know, he's been moaning your name like a slut while you were away. Which is why I gagged him, it got so annoying after a while."

"Taehyun..." he repeated again reaching out to trail his fingers down the said male's spine and back to the butt that was clad in leather. This scene had completely shattered his outlook on the cute and innocent college sophomore Taehyun he often saw in the library or local cafe that he had a crush on.

"Wanna play with him for a bit?" the youngest asked whispering in his roommate's ear as he handed the ridding crop to Yeonjun. The other male had no intention in using the object, however his mind and body wasn't in sync as he found himself raising his arm and brining it down to lash at Taehyun's ass.

The latter moaned and withered under the abused, finding the harsh treatment arousing.

Yeonjun was about to drop the riding crop while he had some self control left inside him, however that was soon turned into dust as Hueningkai removed the gag, allowing Taehyun to moan and speak freely.

"U-uhn.. Yeonjunie hyung..." the small framed boy moaned gasping as he was able to breathe through his mouth once again.

"M-More.."

That was all it took for Yeonjun's so called self control to vanish, besides he couldn't deny his cute (horny) crush, right?

So once again the other raised the crop, lashing at the younger causing more red marks to ruin the perfect flesh. Even through the blindfold, tears started to fall from Taehyun's eyes as more moans of lust escaped his mouth from his twisted pleasure. Fueled by maddening lust, Yeonjun hit the smaller harder and in other places besides the butt, the back, legs, inner thighs. Soon the sophomore's body was covered in red marks.

"Stop it now," Hueningkai spoke after watching the exciting scene for a good five minutes, holding Yeonjun's hand back from lashing at the smaller's body again. "There are other things that need to be done; unless you don't want to feel your little Taehyun's tight slutty hole around you."

"He's not a slut," Yeonjun snapped as he finally let go of the riding crop, his hand sore on how tightly he was holding it. "Of course he isn't," Hueningkai scoffed as he walked over to remove the blind fold that covered Taehyun's eyes. The latter blinked a few moments to adjust to the lighting of the room as he saw the face of Hueningkai come into his view.

"Look who finally showed up," Hueningkai said turning the young boy's head over to look at Yeonjun. "And he's very excited to see you," he added cocking his head to Yeonjun's lower half where the obvious bulge was straining against the jean fabric of his pants. Just looking at it caused Taehyun to let out a high pitched moan as all he thought of doing many dirty things with the other's dick.

Smirking Hueningkai grabbed the smaller boy by the hair tugging him to sit up on his knees and practically dragged him over to where Yeonjun was still standing. The bounded male cried out loudly as he had his hair pulled, tears starting to fall again from his eyes.

"Hueningkai!" Yeonjun barked at the said man who had hurt his Taehyun.

Rolling his eyes the tallest ignored his roommate and leaned down by Taehyun's ear and whispered, "Now remember what I told you to do."

"Huening Kai!" the other said louder, but still not receiving any attention from either male.

Taehyun nodded and looked up with his big innocent' eyes. "Maa-master Yeonjun," he mewed as he nuzzled his face against the bulge of the said man's pants. The 'master' groaned feeling his clothed arousal being indirectly touched. Looking down, Yeonjun was able to see Taehyun using his teeth to unzip the troublesome pants, as well as use his tongue to unbutton them.

Poking his tongue out he started to lick the other's dick through the thin material of the purple silk boxers. Closing his eyes, Yeonjun lifted his head backwards to let out a low moan as he tangled his fingers into Taehyun's hair as he felt the slick pink tongue and his other hand to push down his pants and boxers so he could feel that tongue directly on him.

All the while, Hueningkai sat down beside Taehyun and reached out to grab the remote that was resting in the strap on the latter's thigh. Smiling he waited for the still bounded male to have gotten Yeonjun's hard cock inside his mouth before he turned up the level of the bullet vibrator that was inside Taehyun.

The leather clad man moaned loudly around the dick he was currently giving head to as he felt the pill like object inside him move faster and harder. And those moans went to Yeonjun who couldn't take things and started to push Taehyun's head so he could fuck the other's pretty little mouth.

Hueningkai watched and enjoyed the little porn show, as ever few minutes he would intensify the level of vibration for Taehyun causing a chain of events that was leading to the other two to their orgasims. It wasn't until he saw that Yeonjun's breath was hitching in the way that signaled that he was nearing soon did the older act. Turning off the vibator and pulling Taehyun away from Yeonjun's dick Hueningkai smirked as he waggled a finger at his now glaring roommate who had a painful and proud erection still.

"I think a thank you is in need here hyung, after all I am the one who did all of this," Hueningkai said with a cocky smirk as he gestured to Taehyun who was panting and groaning at the lost of the vibrations in his lower half and had his own hard on pressing against the leather material of his shorts. "Don't you agree Taehyunie?" he asked as he licked and sucked the said boy's neck keeping eye contact with the other.

Yeonjun opened his mouth, about ready to tell Hueningkai to fuck off and go fuck himself when he heard a soft whimper from Taehyun with an answer he didn't expect wanted to hear.

"Y-yes... I do. .." Taehyun spoke softly as he arched his neck allowing Hueningkai more room to work. "Don't you master Yeonjun?" the small boy asked looking up.

"Fuck," Yeonjun cursed falling to the floor and attacking Taehyun, unable to control himself anymore. Touching and groping he ravished Taehyun's small body. Sparing only the briefest of moments to look over at Hueningkai he spoke darkly, "To show my thanks, I'll share him this one time Hueningkai. After today you'll never touch him again."

Hueningkai chuckled at his roommate as he let his hands play with Taehyun's nipples through the lether fabric, "Won't be a problem, little Taehyun isn't much of my type."

Yeonjun grunted in response as he started to rip apart the tight outfit that Taehyun had on before he worked on his own. Hueningkai was off to undress himself, much to his annoyance. Taehyun was stuck in between the two older males, moaning as he felt hands and mouths all over his hot skin, somewhere along the way he felt the bullet vibrator turned on again, set on the highest level, now allowing him to warm up.

Pulling Taehyun into his lap, Yeonjun stroked the other's member as he rubbed his dick up the other's ass crack. The younger male moaned in his heated make out session with Hueningkai as he felt his hole twitch, as he had the sudden urge for something bigger than the small pill that was inside his ass.

Sensing the smaller's desire, Hueningkai tugged on the chord of the vibrator to pull it out, causing Taehyun to whimper, before he let a slender finger enter Taehyun raw. He could feel Yeonjun's dick that was still humping the younger's ass, and now his own hand, and he could also hear the cries of Taehyun having something foreign and dry intrude his ass. Not big for criers,

Hueningkai captured Taehyun's lips again, biting down a little to hush the smaller up.

"Where's the lube?" Yeonjun asked panting realizing what the other was doing. While his mind was clouded with desire, he still did not want to hurt the small boy who he did actually care about (even if he was whipping him with a riding crop not thirty minutes ago).

"Back pocket of my pants," Hueningkai murmured against the skin of Taehyun's shoulders as he worked his one finger deeper inside smaller. Yeonjun regretfully left Taehyun to get the desired object, letting Hueningkai adjust the bounded younger position.

When Yeonjun came back he saw Taehyun on his knees, face resting on the bed as well as facing Hueningkai's crotch who was sitting on his bed and his ass sticking out.

"Hurry up before I decide to fuck him myself!" Hueningkai hissed spreading his legs as he moved closer to Taehyun's face, slapping the latter with his hard- but-smaller-than-Yeonjun dick.

Not wanting the other's words to come to pass, Yeonjun quickly moved so he was at Taehyun's ass, coating his fingers with the gooey lube before he started to work Taehyun's hole.

"A-Ah!" Taehyun moaned feeling himself being stretched again. However, it wasn't as bad as Hueningkai, as the lube helped ease the friction. "M-More... I C- can take it master!" He gasped feeling not one but two more fingers inside him, as his 'master' was growing more impatient and needy. Being stretched so far so suddenly caused tears to prick his eyes, but after a while he started to rock back against the fingers finding some pleasure in the action.

"He's ready for you hyung," Hueningkai said pulling Taehyun's face so his mouth was open and by his dick. Casting a downwards glance he ordered the younger, "Suck, and if you dare bite I will hurt you." Already too far in his twisted pleasure, the small male started to give the elder a blowjob, hollowing his cheeks and lightly scraping the underside of the cock with his teeth.

Removing his fingers from Taehyun's ass, Yeonjun quickly lubed up his dick before positioning himself at Taehyun's entrance; lightly squeezing the other's hips he slowly pushed the head in. Because of all (or lack of) preparation, Taehyun didn't scream out in pain, but moaned instead around Hueningkai's cock. Taking that as a good sign, Yeonjun pushed forward until he was buried deep inside the tight heat of Taehyun that had to be virginal. The smallest male in the room panted and paused his movements as he felt all of Yeonjun inside him, all hot and thick. Tears stunged his eyes as he felt his ass stretched father than it had ever been stretched before in his entire existence.

Counting the number of times Taehyun bobbed his head on Hueningkai's dick, he waited for the younger to adjust to his size. When he reached ten he figured it was okay to start moving. And while he would have liked it to be slow and sensual, he couldn't control himself and started thrusting into Taehyun hard and fast. The moans and screams the smaller let out that were muffled by the eldest's cock reminded Yeonjun that he had to give the younger some pleasure as well. Bending over Taehyun, he began to stroke the smaller's dick, while he kissed and sucked on the other's shoulders and neck.

The three college students continued like that for a while, Yeonjun getting Taehyun's ass while stroking the latter, Taehyun giving his ass to Yeonjun and Hueningkai head, and Hueningkai not doing a damn thing for the other two, until Taehyun was the first to give in as he cummed into Yeonjun's hand and onto the floor. The inner walls of the younger started to contract around Yeonjun's dick that caused his mind to draw blank as he allowed his seeds to flood the younger's hole as it milked up every last drop of it. And that left Hueningkai to sigh and glare down at the couple duo who were now collapsed on the floor as he stroked himself to bring him to only a semi- fulfilling orgasm, letting his semen spray onto the two sweaty bodies.

Laughing Hueningkai stood up and got dress. "Remind me never to have another threesome with you two again," He said as he left the dorm to go out, probably to get laid and to hopefully receive an orgasm that would blow his mind. Meanwhile inside Yeonjun's room the two males where curled up together on the floor still enjoying the afterglow of an amazing orgasm.

"You're beautiful," Yeonjun whispered as he untied the younger's hands finally before holding the other close to him, kissing the other softly in a non- lustful way.

Smiling Taehyun curled up closer to his only source of warmth, the other's body, making a soft noise that could be defined as purring."Thank you master..." he yawned tired from his activities.

"Don't call me master, call me boyfriend."

That sentence instantly woke Taehyun up, looking up with a blushing face he suddenly became shy. "B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah... that's what you wanted right? If you don't want to go out with me that totally cool too. I just wanted to say that because I kinda want to go out with you," Yeonjun explained in a long awkward complicated away.

Giggling at how cute the older was being, Taehyun leaned up and kisses Yeonjun sweetly and almost innocent like. "Y..yes, that's what I want... boyfriend."

Grinning widely Yeonjun hugged the smaller's body, not too tightly because of how sore the other had to be. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Taehyun feel asleep. Only then did Yeonjun moved slowly and carefully their bodies to his bed where they could rest in the comfort of their own arms and not catch a cold while they're at it.

"Night, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I made this with Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun but I replaced Beomgyu with Hueningkai because of something 👀 hope you’ll still like it.


End file.
